


Milkshake

by Jennifer-Oksana (JenniferOksana)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gay Bar, Ghost Sex, Multi, Slash, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferOksana/pseuds/Jennifer-Oksana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could teach you, but she'd have to charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshake

Started out like a bad joke, really.

So a ex-vampire guardian spirit, a Slayer, and a recently resurrected evil lawyer walk into a lesbian bar…

…and Faith would say the rest just wrote its goddamn self, but that failed to capture the comedy of Angel following along.

“Who’s he stalking **now**?” Lilah asked, fussing with her leather collar, fingers running nervously through her green-streaked hair and her eyes ringed in kohl. “Doesn’t he do anything else?”

“Well, he always was good at choking you,” said Darla airily, a specter just on the edge of both Faith and Lilah’s vision. Lilah’s fingers itched, the way they always did when Darla managed to shoot off her mouth. “Pity that you’re first cousin to the serpent and slithered away every time.”

Lilah smirked, doing that thing with her mouth that made Faith want to pop the bitch one in the chops or kiss it off. It was less annoying now that she’d stopped wearing lipstick, but still drove Faith up a wall.

“Angel never did put a mark on me,” Lilah said, her shoulder twitching to the beat of the music, like there was a long-dormant dancer hidden underneath the sleek professional exterior. Darla and Faith, both genuine wild women, were watching that bared shoulder with interest. “I wasn’t one of his girls.”

“Bullshit,” Faith said. “He bit you.”

“Not him,” Lilah replied smoothly, casting her glance at a table with a small, overstuffed couch with a tiny table and striding over to it without a by-your-leave to Faith or Darla.

“Pushy bitch,” Darla said with a resigned tone to her voice as they followed. “Honestly, Faith, how do you put up with the wicked witch?”

“Easy,” Faith said, leaning against the wall and grinning down at Lilah, who was nursing her second whiskey sour of the night. “When she gets too bitchy, I fuck it right out of her. A little tip I got from Wes.”

Lilah grinned and waved her middle finger — attractively lacquered dark red — at the Slayer. “You seem to have **no** problem coming up with excuses to fuck the bitch right out of me, Faith darling,” she said, leering at Darla. “Pity Darla here remains incorporeal, what with the experience she has.”

Darla smiled beatifically. “As a spirit being, I have access to ecstasies that your gross, vulgar body cannot imagine,” she purred as Faith settled down next to Lilah and stuck her hand on the undead lawyer’s shapely knee.

“Right,” said Lilah, stretching out long as she could get. “What are those ecstasies? Oh, yeah, the joys of following me and Faith around. Where I came from, they call that voyeurism. Is that really divine ecstasy?”

The dance music added an irresistible beat to the spangles and jangles. Lilah’s knee, still occupied with Faith’s roving hand, followed along as the phrase repeated itself over and over, adding new rhythms with each round.

“You’ve no idea,” Darla growled, the words sounding less airy as the very concept of her swirled around Lilah’s head, bemusing the other woman and leaving Faith watching and breathless. “Could you imagine feeling each pulse of this music to your very root, moaning in want as it enveloped you, as hard and filling as…” and Darla’s voice dropped so that only Lilah, whose eyes had closed feverishly, could hear.

Faith watched, fascinated, as the whispers of Darla’s voice worked on Lilah’s body, sending a shiver of gooseflesh and then a thin sheen of sweat down her bare arms, hips starting to twist. Didn’t seem fair, Faith’s girl getting a dose of Darla’s spiritual fucking while Faith only got to watch, so Faith started kissing her way down Lilah’s arm.

“She’s not the only one who knows her way around that beady little head of yours,” Faith said as Lilah’s eyes opened, alarmed. With Lilah’s approving grin, Faith pulled herself into her lover’s lap. “Having a good night so far?”

“Mmmmm,” Lilah agreed, eyes glittering. “Just like heaven.”

Faith laughed, and then forced her mouth against Lilah’s for a brutal kiss, getting the very edges of what Darla was somehow doing to Lilah vibrating through her fillings and then right down her spine.

“Jeeeeezus,” Faith gasped, arching back.

“Wrong deity,” Lilah corrected, brushing her fingers against Faith’s lips. “Angel can see us, you know.”

“Fuck him.”

“Ew, no,” Lilah said, fingers trailing down Faith’s neck as she started to writhe again, lost in whatever rhythm Darla had set her in. “Ohhh….ohhh…”

Faith felt it, too, the shudders of pleasure — hell, ecstasy sounded about right, if the slack bliss in Lilah’s face while she shuddered like a dying fish was telling her anything — and before Faith could bitch that Darla wasn’t playing fair (after all, why did Lilah get all the fun, just for being mouthy?), there it was.

Before she could manage to scream, she found herself slumped against Lilah, feeling like she’d been ridden hard and put away wet. And Faith meant that, complete with the leather and the riding crops.

Mmm. Riding crops. Maybe they could do that later, if Lilah woke up and was feeling her dom side.

“Her kung-fu is the best,” said Lilah sleepily. “What are we here for, again?”

“Distraction,” Faith said. “Something along the lines of keeping Darla out of the office while Fredlet did some ghost-damaging mojo and you out of the way for safekeeping.”

“Think Angel’s still watching?” Lilah asked, trying to look past the dark-haired slayer’s limp body draped over hers.

“Think anyone in the club isn’t, lover?” Darla asked with a distinct vocal smirk. “Angelus is all eyes. You look very pretty when you’re getting screwed silly.”

Lilah’s smile turned feral. “Take me home,” she ordered Faith, head lolling back as her eyes stayed heavy-lidded with satisfaction. “I feel the need to get some very corporeal loving before the broodmuffin calls me in tomorrow.”

“Well, in that case,” and Faith levered off Lilah and pulled her to her feet, the wicked grin on her face matching her lover’s. “What are we waiting for?”

 


End file.
